In traditional gardening practice, plants are supplied with water and fertilizer by applying such additives to a relatively broad surface area of the soil surrounding the plants. For example, a sprinkler or a hose may be used to supply or spray water and/or a fertilizer solution onto the surrounding soil. This practice is quite wasteful since much of the water and the fertilizer solution will run off or otherwise disperse without reaching the roots of the plant or plants. Even if a jug or a watering can is used for supplying the water or fertilizer solution, much of the liquid will still run off or otherwise disperse without reaching the roots of the plant.